Daddy's Girl
by Talim Sparrow
Summary: Laurana is 15 years old now and jealous of all the attention Alicia gets.  Third story in my Christy/Willy saga.  First is One Year Later, Second is Life Changes.
1. Comparisons

**A/N Hello All again, Sorry this took so long but my beta has been very busy and actually she never had time to read it and I got impatient and decided to post it, but I love her anyway. This is the third story in my Christy/Willy saga and it would be best if you at least read the second one. It might not be totally necessary though, but it ould make more references clearer. In case you didn't already know, I own nothing. Wonka bar to any reviewers. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 - Comparisons**

Think growing up in the world's largest chocolate factory is the greatest thing in the world? Think again, at least it's not when you're me. I'm Laurana, one of Willy Wonka's daughters. My twin sister Alicia is his pride and joy and of course Charlie Bucket is his heir.

Don't get me wrong, I love Uncle Charlie even if we don't always see eye to eye on certain things. He and his girlfriend often take me and Alicia out when father is too busy, which is fairly often. Everyone already knows that father is quite obsessed with chocolate and maybe that's why we really don't get along. I like to have a piece of candy now and again just as much as the next person, but to me it's just candy. I made the mistake once of saying that to him; a mistake I don't intend to make again. I thought he was going throw me out of the factory, but instead just threw me out of the inventing room.

Tomorrow is my and Alicia's 15th birthday. Mother is probably trying to talk father into doing something special for us and I'd be willing to bet anything that he is only pretending to listen to her. It happens fairly often and I am surprised he doesn't know better by now because when he does that she often tricks him into promising the craziest things.

Alicia was walking down the hallway towards our rooms when I took a good look at her to try and figure out why people used to have such a hard time telling us apart. Even father used to have trouble sometimes until one of us spoke. Alicia is a beauty; there is no doubt about that. Her hair, like mine, is pure black but hers is full of volume and curls. My hair can be curly if I try, but most of the time it's just very wavy and flat.

She dresses like a princess, lots of colorful pastel dresses and sparkly barrettes in her hair. Me, I prefer to wear all black and I never bother to try and put something in my hair. Charlie often makes fun of us calling us the princess and the Goth, but I don't really mind. I just really like the color.

The biggest difference between us, physically, is our eyes. Alicia's are exactly like fathers, dark blue that almost look violet in certain lights. I have my mother's eyes, such a dark brown that they almost look black.

"Laurana, I'm glad you're here. I need help picking out something to wear tomorrow when Jake takes me out," Alicia said excitedly as she ran over to me. Jake is her current boyfriend and by boyfriend I mean flavor of the month. The guys in our school just seem to want to crawl through broken glass just to get a date with her, meanwhile I get the leftovers.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "You know I can't stand your taste in clothes. Anyway I thought father hated Jake."

She laughed, "Dad hates everyone and you might not like the clothes, but you know what looks good on us."

"On you, you mean," I replied sarcastically and ignored her as she childishly stuck her tongue out at me. I followed her into her room and made myself comfortable on her couch while I waited for her to change. From what I understand, the guest bedrooms in the factory have changed a lot since mother moved in. Our bedrooms used to be our mother's bedroom a long time ago when she worked as father's assistant. Then it was split into two rooms: a nursery for us and an office for mother. Once we were old enough to have our own rooms it was redesigned once again and combined with the room next to it. So now Alicia's bedroom is next to mother and father's and on the other side is a bathroom, closet and common area that we share and then my room.

Father was the one who designed all the rooms in the factory so it occurred to me that he might have just been bored and wanted to redecorate and was glad for the opportunity. He could have just given us one of the other rooms down the hall, but it doesn't really matter now. I like my room; Doris told me that it was done almost like my mother's when she used to work for father.

Alicia finally came out in a light purple short dress with spaghetti straps. After doing a little twirl for me I nodded that it looked fine. It wasn't my taste, but dresses usually weren't. I had one of my girlier moments and took a moment to compare the two of our bodies. We once tried wearing the same clothes and taking pictures below the neck line to see if we looked any different and I eventually had to agree that yes we were identical from the neck down, but for some reason it never looked that way from my point of view. Her body always seemed to be perfect, but maybe I'm just jealous of all the attention she gets.

There was a small knock at the door and as we turned we saw Jane, one of the many oompa-loompas that had taken care of us over the years. She came in quickly signing that father had a new candy he wanted us to try. Alicia squealed excitedly and I resisted rolling my eyes, but I followed anyway into the great glass elevator.

When I was young the elevator used to scare me, but now I love it. One of the few times that father and I actually got along was in this elevator. He pressed the up and out button on our tenth birthday. It was just the three of us and Charlie since mother refused to get on. Alicia was scared, but I loved the thrill of it; rushing to the ceiling at such speeds followed by the initial freefall, it was amazing. It still makes me smile to remember how he actually put his hand on my shoulder and laughed with me as we went for a ride around town. Father isn't very affectionate, so that light touch on the shoulder was probably equivalent to a full out hug in his mind.

The inventing room is probably one of my favorite rooms in the entire factory. There is so much going on in there and no one minds if I experiment with random things, except for the one time where I blew up half the room. I laughed to myself as I walked, I was only trying to help with the exploding gum, but I guess I was a little heavy on the exploding powder.

Father was sitting at his table waiting for us with Charlie at his side. He looked over at us happily and we could hear his strange giggle. Although I've grown up with it, I still think it's odd to hear an almost fifty year old man giggle. His grin widened as we approached, "Girls, I want to show you something." He pulled out a small piece of chocolate for each of us and told us to try it.

Alicia immediately started eating, but I was much more cautious. I couldn't count how many oompa-loompas were changed into odd shapes, animals and colors and I did not want to be one of them. After a few seconds I noticed nothing happened to her so I took a bite. It was strange, not bad, but strange. It tasted… purple. That was the only way I could describe it and I noticed that Alicia was having a hard time trying to explain what she tasted as well.

"Well?" father asked almost bouncing in his chair.

Alicia looked at me for a minute, "What's it supposed to taste like?"

I swallowed mine and added another question, "Is it supposed to taste like colors?"

Father giggled happily again and turned to write something in his notebook. We both looked at Charlie who nodded at us, so I guess it was supposed to taste like purple. Father turned back and stood up putting an arm around each of us without actually touching us, "Alright, now we have to get to dinner before your mother suspects that I've been avoiding her."

"Why are you avoiding her?" I asked with a smirk.

Looking down at me father slowly answered not wanting to tell the whole truth, "I think she wants to go somewhere tomorrow and if she doesn't see me she won't get the chance to ask." I tried not to laugh, but it was hard to keep it in. Father sent me an unhappy look, but I didn't really care. It was ridiculous how frightened he could be of the outside world; mother and Charlie could get him to leave and occasionally so could Alicia, but he very rarely left the factory just because he wanted too.


	2. Visiting Grandparents

**A/N I own nothing enjoy and let me know what you think. I have a possible idea for a 4th story but I wont do it if no one likes this one**

**Chapter 2 – Visiting Grandparents**

Almost every night we had dinner with the Buckets; father says it's because mother is such a horrible cook, but I am starting to think that father just likes being around a large family. He would never admit to that, of course. I took my seat at the table on father's left side, I don't think he liked that I sat there now since it used to be Grandma Georgina's spot when she was alive. It saddened me to think that all of Uncle Charlie's grandparents were gone now. Our growing family suddenly shrunk within a couple of years.

I stared at a temporarily empty seat where I knew my mother would be in a few minutes, it used to be Grandpa George's. I know I shouldn't have favorites, but Grandpa George and I were always together when I was younger. He understood me in a way father never will, in a way even Uncle Charlie couldn't. When I was little, mother and father used to worry about me because I didn't speak much. Actually, I still don't really speak much if I can help it. Grandpa George sat me down one evening after I heard a worried conversation between my parents and told me that there was nothing wrong with just listening. He also told me that when I was a baby I used to scream constantly and that's probably why they worried about me.

I sighed and leaned against the table as I waited for mother and Grammy B. (our name for Mrs. Bucket) to bring over dinner. I could feel father staring at me, but I wasn't going to tell him what I was thinking about. It's not like it happened yesterday so why would it matter?

As soon as dinner was served Alicia spoke up, "Mum, Jake is going to take me out tomorrow afternoon, is that alright?"

Father mumbled some unintelligible insults as mother answered, "Sure, just be back for dinner." Alicia nodded and looked at me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and started pushing the food around on my plate, feeling slightly jealous.

"Sit up," father commanded when he noticed that I was slouched over. Neither of my parents are strict about many things; actually they are probably the most easy going parents I know, but father hates it when people slouch. I mumbled something that I really didn't want him to hear, but my father hears all. His eyes narrowed at me, "Don't call me that." I stared down at my food wondering what his problem was with grandpa. I often call father Dr. Wonka to annoy him, but I'll never understand why it does. I know that he and Grandpa had a falling out years ago, however as long as I've been alive they seem to get along fine.

I saw mother trying to keep a smirk from her face as she looked at me sympathetically. She and I have a lot of similar tastes and she is fairly lenient on me when I forget to watch my smart-ass mouth. Thankfully she steered the conversation away from me, "Mom and Dad probably arrived about an hour ago or so. We should probably go over for a visit tonight."

Alicia was happy about that; Grandma and Grandpa Marsicano loved her, but then again who didn't. I was happy, although for a different reason. I looked up at mother hopefully and she nodded at my unspoken question.

Father looked back and forth between us; he never understood how we could occasionally have silent conversations. I did it with Alicia sometimes too since she just understood me better. Still looking slightly confused he turned to my mother for a translation.

She just laughed at him, "Dad got another puppy."

My father looked disgusted, "That makes four now, right?"

"Five," mother corrected unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

Father frowned, "Your f… he does it just to annoy me, doesn't he?"

Mother nodded and gave up trying to hide the smile. I thought for a minute and asked a question that I was always a bit afraid to ask before, "Father, why can't you say certain words?" Alicia looked shocked that I asked and mother's smile faded quickly. I knew it was a general rule that we didn't talk about his past, but I knew nothing about him and it was frustrating sometimes. He looked distant for a long time and I was wishing I never spoke. Sometimes I wish I was a mute and then wouldn't get myself into these situations.

He laughed nervously as he came back to reality and completely ignored my question. I glanced up at mother hopefully and she nodded once again, she would tell me later. Going back into my own thoughts, I wondered why father didn't like dogs. I don't think he likes cats either, but I've never really asked. We had so many animals in the factory that it doesn't really make sense to me that he would exclude some; we even have rainbow piranhas. Bringing myself back to the world around me, I noticed that Alicia had completely taken over the conversation. I shook my head slightly wondering how we were twins

As soon as we finished eating, we got our coats on to head to the apartment building a couple blocks down the road. Father owned it, but instead of renting the apartments out he gave it to my mother's family to use when they visited from the states. We even had our own little apartment in there even though we never used it. There was never really a reason too since we lived right down the street.

I briefly wondered when Uncle Merrick would visit again. He wasn't really my uncle, technically he was my cousin but either way I still liked having him around. My grandparents opened the door and grandma quickly ushered us in out of the cold. Grandma Marsicano was always really nice and always went out of her way to make everyone happy. Grandpa Marsicano, on the other hand, wasn't so nice; he couldn't stand father and loved to make him uncomfortable, not that it was a very hard thing to do.

Three large dogs, one smaller dog and one puppy came running towards my father. Grandma May looked embarrassed as she tried to pull them away, but it was obvious that Grandpa loved it. Father scowled slightly as he pushed the dogs off and went to the living room. Alicia and I sat on the ground and enjoyed playing around with the animals for a bit as Grandma went to get us all something to drink.

I pretty much zoned out through most of the chitchat and flat out ignored the fact that Grandma was all over Alicia telling her how pretty she was. Any compliment for her is kind of a compliment for me too right? While we were there they spilled the surprise that we were all going out to dinner the next night. Father was going as well; I guess that was the real surprise.

Grandpa kept trying to ask me questions, but my sister always butted in to rescue me from the burden of having to open my mouth by answering. I just nodded along with the answers even though some really didn't apply to me. He asked a lot of questions about school and I took a page from father's book and pretended not to hear a word he said. Alicia was able to easily impress him with details off all she learned that year while I sat back suppressing a yawn. I'm surprised to say that I was glad when it was time to go home.


	3. Birthday Dinner

**Chapter 3 – Birthday Dinner**

The next day was Friday, we had a half day at school and I met Alicia outside like normal. She was waiting for Jake to drive by and pick her up for their outing. Her ever present smile was on her face as she asked if I did better on my weekly progress report. I shrugged handing her the paper. She had already heard me rant about the sheer idiocy of having weekly progress reports, but I guess the school doesn't really care about my opinion. I just don't understand how so much can change in a week; to me it's just a waste of paper.

"Laurana, mum is not going to like this," Alicia whispered seeing my horrible grades compared to her straight As.

I rolled my eyes taking the paper back and shoving it into my jeans pocket, "I'm more worried about Grammy B. then mother's opinion. Anyway as long as you keep your mouth shut about yours then most likely they won't think about it." She nodded and promised not to mention it.

I decided to wait with her for her ride when another girl, Trisha, walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. Internally I was cringing; I could not stand this girl and yet she acted like she was my best friend. Marijuana cigarette in one hand and lighter in the other she leaned in closer to me blowing the smoke in my face, "So girl, what evil deeds do we have going on this weekend?"

"I'm busy," I answered rudely shrugging her off. The main reason I couldn't stand her is that for some reason she seemed to think that I was like her because I like to wear black clothes. Sure I love the paranormal, but I'm not a freak that only thinks about death and wants to die. I also am not really into getting high. Alicia knows I've tried the first time it was offered to me, but I didn't like it so I don't really care to be around it.

The girl took the hint and wandered off to the next person she assumed was sad and lonely. Alicia shook her head, "You need a shower now." I was about to come back with a light insult when she sprayed me with one of her many perfumes.

"Now that's not suspicious," I said sarcastically looked down at the spot she sprayed, "Mother will smell that on me and wonder what the hell is going on."

She shrugged at me, "Just say I sprayed you and act unhappy, actually I guess you won't have to act will you?" I swear one day my eyes will roll out of their sockets for the number of times a day I roll them at someone. Jake pulled up before I could say anything more and I watched as Alicia jumped into his car.

I started to walk home crossing the park on my way when I found a small kitten under a park bench. She was so tiny I couldn't resist picking her up. There wasn't a collar and I guessed by her size that she couldn't have been very old at all. Impulsively I hid her beneath my coat and snuck her into the factory. Plans formed in my mind of hiding her in my room. Father very rarely ever came in, so he wouldn't find out. My only problem might be getting some things she needed like a vet or food if she was too little for normal food. I knew of one person who would listen.

"Please, please, please," I signed to Doris. The small woman continued to shake her head as I continued to plead, "I'll take good care of her and she will stay in my room." Finally Doris cracked like I knew she would and agreed to have the kitten checked out by one of the oompa-loompa veterinarians. I smiled and thanked her several times before practically skipping down the steps.

"Alicia, I need you for a minute," father called and I looked around for my sister. Not seeing her I moved closer to tell him that she wasn't here, but was interrupted, "The chocolate mixture you made last week needs to be tweaked a bit and… oh, you're not your sister." I shook my head quite surprised he made that mistake; it had been a long since anyone mixed us up. He smiled slightly, "It's nice to actually see you happy." With that he went towards the inventing room humming his theme song as he went.

Soon it was getting almost time to go out to dinner and I was glad to see that Charlie had brought his girlfriend over to join us. Her name was Shannon and although she was a ditz, she was really nice. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that father didn't like her, but she didn't seem to mind.

Mother came over to me pulling my father along, "Where is your sister? It's almost time to get going."

I shrugged," With Jake." My father gave mother an annoyed look that she ignored. Instead she pulled out her phone and sent Alicia a text message.

The phone instantly rang and she checked it to find a reply text message, "Oh, they are right out front. Ok then we are good to go."

The eight of us met our grandparents down at the restaurant. We pretty much sat in the same order as we do at home which I thought was kind of funny. After we ordered Grandma May pulled out two small boxes for me and Alicia. I am fairly used to getting the same thing Alicia gets so I opened mine slowly more interested in watching my sister open hers. She got a gold necklace with a diamond crown charm. After that I really didn't want to finish opening mine, but I knew better than to look ungrateful. Grandma May also got me a gold necklace, but the charm was a pearl wrapped in a thin gold wire. We both thanked her for the gifts as I slid my box under the table towards my sister, as least one of us would get some use out of it.

Charlie was the smart one and always buys gift certificates for us. I was glad that at least someone had learned that we don't like to buy our clothes from the same place. Next mother pushed forward two boxes and at first I was worried because they were both in boxes from one of the designer stores that Alicia loves. Alicia opened hers and pulled out a couple outfits in her normal colors. She loved them all looked over at me excitedly waiting to see what I got, probably more curious to see if it would end up on her side of the closet.

I looked up at mother who was smirking slightly. Suddenly I realized that she had put something in this box just to trick me and I eagerly opened it. Inside was the long black trench coat I had been eyeing for some time and underneath that was a few pair of black baggy jeans and plain black tank tops. My mother knew me very well.

Dinner went by quickly and soon we were back at the factory where I was checking my room to see if Doris had dropped off the kitten. Alicia came wandering in and tapped me on the shoulder as I was looking under my bed, "Laurana, why is there a kitten sleeping with your tiger?" I looked up and saw that nestled right on top of my bed and slightly underneath my stuffed panther (not tiger) was the cute little grey kitten.

I smiled and carefully sat down next to it and put it on my lap, "I found her in the park, please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't. There is no way mum or dad would let you keep it if they found out," she replied as she moved closer making baby noises at it. I handed it off to her for a bit while I looked for the supplies I knew that Doris would have stashed somewhere. I found the litter box in our bathroom under the sink and the bag of food was right next to the mini fridge in our common area. I carefully hid them better so no one could just come in and find it and then went back to Alicia.

"What should we name her?" I asked sitting back down on the bed.

Alicia leaned back and looked at the ceiling as she thought about it, "Why not one of those gods you like to read about?"

"You mean the myths?" I asked indicating towards my Greek and roman mythology books. She nodded and I thought for a minute, "Alright, how about Athena after the goddess of war?"

She rolled her eyes at me and held up the kitten, "Does this look like a war goddess to you?"

"Well I'm not naming her Aphrodite," I laughed.

"Pandora?"

I looked at her curiously, "Like in Pandora's Box?" She nodded and I stared at her even more confused.

She laughed at me, "Because of the chaos it will create when we get caught."

I opened my mouth surprised I had no smart-ass response to that, "Pandora it is."


	4. Grades

**A/N Own Nothing, Whats everyone think?**

**Chapter 4 - Grades**

Breakfast the next morning turned out to be an utter disaster. I sat in my normal seat and waited happily as Grammy B. served waffles for breakfast. Once she sat down she looked over at me and I froze frightened of what I might have done wrong, "I haven't seen your progress report this week, you promised you would work harder at your studies."

Immediately I cursed under my breath and almost missed the shocked look my father threw towards mother. "You know she gets that from you," he said harshly before turning back to me.

Mother looked confused, "I didn't hear anything."

"You weren't supposed to hear it either," I mumbled knowing that it didn't matter how low I said it, he would hear it. I reached into my jeans and threw the crumbled paper on the table.

Father leaned over towards me, "You really shouldn't mumble because I can't understand a word you're saying."

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from losing my temper, "And yet you can hear something I whisper from the other side of the room, how is that?"

Grammy B. was frowning as she passed the paper to my mother who looked at it unhappily, but didn't say anything. Father held his hand out for it and asked Alicia for hers as well and looked at both, "Why can't you be more like your sister?"

Just as I was about to throw my fork and leave the table mother stepped in, "They are not the same, why do you expect them to be the same?" Her voice was calm, but by the way the two were looking at each other I could tell that she wasn't happy with him. I tried not to smirk at the thought of father getting in trouble knowing that if I did then the attention would be brought back to me.

Mother bit her lip and turned back to me, "Laurana, we really need to do something about this. We can get you a tutor if you need or if you're having some other problem you can talk to any of us or any of the oompa-loompas." I sighed as I stared at the table. I knew that Grammy B. wanted to suggest grounding me since I've heard them discuss it before, but mother insisted that it wouldn't do anything since I didn't go out that often. Mother didn't usually like discussing personal things at the table which is probably why she continued, "Let's not talk about this now, I'll come upstairs later alright?" I nodded and shoved the food around on my plate.

Father was probably glad to be done with the conversation as well because he eagerly steered it towards his favorite subject, "Alicia, do you want to help me in the inventing room today?"

"Absolutely, I've got some great ideas," she replied eagerly. I excused myself from the table and left in a hurry hoping that Pandora wouldn't mind the loud music I was about to put on. I barely heard the knock on my bedroom door and opened it leaving the music blasting.

"Want to talk?" my mother asked as she came in. Immediately I searched the room for Pandora, I didn't think to hide her before opening the door. Glad that she was already hiding somewhere I pushed my mother towards the other part of the room shutting the door behind me. She made herself comfortable and looked up at me, "Now what's going on at school."

I shrugged and sat next to her for awhile. Most people get annoyed when I don't speak right away, but she was surprisingly patient with me and sat there until I did, "I do fine on the assignments and stuff, I just suck at tests." She nodded staying quiet as I continued, "I understand everything until they hand me the paper and then the questions just don't make sense." When I was younger I remember tests being so much easier and I used to have good grades, but now things changed and I really don't know why.

"Alright, if that is really what the problem is then we can work on it," my mother responded. I let a small smile show; my mother really is the best in the world. Although I guess she needs to be since I have Grammy B. always scolding me for my rudeness and hundreds of oompa-loompa mothers are always telling me what to do. We sat for a little while longer after deciding that I would spend a few hours a week with Janice, the oompa-loompa teacher, to work on the test taking problem.

She was about to leave when I heard a small voice ask, "Why doesn't father like me?" It took me a minute to realize it was my own and I immediately looked away and got up to get out of there.

Mother grabbed my shoulder and turned my back staring into my eyes, "Willy loves you; don't be too hard on him for not being able to show it. You probably don't remember but when you were four years old you got lost in the factory." I tried to remember and sort of could; I remembered wandering around for awhile until father came and got me. He was quite angry with me, but I didn't think much of it at the time.

My mother continued, "You and Alicia were with him in a garden and somehow you managed to get away from him and get on the elevator. The oompa-loompas were all busy getting ready for Halloween and must not have noticed you. Your father turned the place apart." She stopped and laughed as she remembered, "He had the power turned off on every machine and had every available body, animal and oompa-loompa, looking for you. Once he found you it was days before he would even let you out of his sight, no matter who was supposed to be watching you."

I almost didn't believe that he really cared enough to halt candy productions, but mother wouldn't lie to me, "He still likes Alicia better."

Mother shook her head, "No, Alicia is just easier." I laughed at that and so did she, "It took a long time for me and Willy to find things to do together and he likes that Alicia is willing to make candy with him. There is something he can do with you too, just ask him and I'd be willing to bet my best guitar that he would do it."

I nodded, but I wasn't as sure as she was. She gave me an idea though and after she left I laid on my bed petting Pandora as I planned it out. It was overused and kind of childish, but it might be funny and I was surprised I've never done it before.


	5. The Switch

**Chapter 5 – The Switch**

"No, absolutely not," Alicia shook her head as she listened to my plan.

I pouted, "Come on it will be fun."

Finally she gave in, "I feel like we are five years old again." I smiled as she grudgingly took the colored contacts from my hand. We were going to switch places for the day. I know it sounds lame, but I wanted to spend a day in her shoes and get the attention for once.

"Mother and father won't figure it out, how hard can it be to be you?" I said putting in the blue contacts.

She laughed at herself in the mirror, "Wow I really do look like you. Anyway, if you are going to be me you need to talk like me."

I stuck my tongue out of at her and spoke at a slightly higher pitch, "Mummy, daddy, can I have a pony?" She smacked me with a pillow as I continued to make fun of her.

Now came time for the clothes. I pulled out a black tank top, black jeans and my new trench coat for her to wear and she got out a pale green dress with matching four inch heels. I stared at them for a long time before stepping into them; I honestly don't know how she can walk like that, but I took a couple spins around the room until I got used to walking in heels.

She started pulling up her hair when I stopped her, "No, you have to wear your hair down and I'll need help putting mine up."

"Oh, ok," she came over to me and fixed my hair. When I looked at it I wondered where she learned how, it looked like a hairdresser styled it. I saw her grinning evilly and I backed away as she came at me with her makeup bag. The next thing I knew I was ready for Easter Sunday and I tried to keep from groaning as I looked at myself.

Glancing down at my vanity table I perked up a little, "It's payback time." Alicia looked over as I picked up my black lipstick. She looked slightly disgusted but stood still as I fixed her up.

The first test was getting through breakfast. I was going to need to be able to carry a conversation and Alicia was going to have to keep her mouth shut for once. We both took a deep breath as we entered the Buckets apartment and sat down in each other's seats.

Father and Charlie came in and sat down, so far so good. Father began talking about what he and Alicia had been working on and telling me to come down to the inventing room after school to continue. I almost couldn't believe it; he looked straight at me and really thought I was Alicia.

"Sure dad, I can't wait," I said enthusiastically.

Granny B. sat down at the table after putting breakfast in the middle and looked sternly at Alicia, "Now I've heard from Janice that you have a Spanish test and a science test today, I want to hear how you did as soon as you find out."

Alicia turned towards me looking pissed and then smirked. Before I could figure out what she was planning she stared down at her food and I saw her lips barely move. Father was the only one that heard what she said and shook his head at her, "Watch the language little girl." When no one was looking she glanced back up at me her eyes sparkling with victory. Two could play at that game.

I looked over at Charlie and twirled my hair a bit putting on the largest smile I could manage, "Uncle Charlie, you play baseball right?" He nodded and I prayed I wasn't overdoing the ditzyness, "So does Jake and he was talking to his friends about wanting to get to third base with me, what does that mean? Third base is in baseball right?"

Father immediately started choking and Uncle Charlie just stared at me. I could feel Alicia's evil glare, but I just continued to look around innocently. Granny B. got up to help father and I could hear mother laughing from the other side of the room. Eventually Uncle Charlie was able to speak, "I'm not touching that one."

Mother came to his rescue as she sat down at the table, "Laur… Alicia, you are not that dumb now stop trying to give your father a heart attack." My eyes widened as I watched my mother wink at me; she was able to tell us apart. Alicia was still glaring and my smile grew much wider, now we were really playing the parts.

Mother followed us to the factory gates and stopped us before we went to school, "Girls, whatever you do please don't get into too much trouble. It may be fun to play each other for a day, but don't make it a habit." With that she turned back into the factory and we could hear her chuckling the entire way.

As we walked into the school I worried that this part would be much harder, but I knew Alicia's classes and I assumed that she sat next to her friends so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Even better was it would be easy for her to ace my tests for me. I got her books out of her locker when Jake approached me. I hadn't thought about that and I wasn't sure how close they really were.

"Hey babe," he greeted me with as he pulled me closer.

I smiled, "Hi, I have to meet Stacey, so I'll see you at lunch or something." I started off down the hall grateful that he didn't come with me until I actually ran into Stacey.

Stacey was the most popular girl in our year and I really don't know why Alicia hung around with her. She stared down at me as she snapped her gum and beckoned me over, "I thought we agreed that Jake is an ass."

I shrugged, "He isn't so bad." My heart started racing as I tried to think of what Alicia would say to her. Usually if I'm around I try to tune them out. Stacey just looked annoyed and walked towards class and I followed like the good little follower that my sister was.

The first set of classes was fairly easy, albeit boring. It was lunch time and I knew that I would actually have to speak more than usual. I briefly considered just making an excuse of a sore throat if anyone asked, but I'm fairly sure that never stopped Alicia before. I sat down at her table with Stacey, Jennifer and Megan, her three best friends.

Jennifer immediately pulled me down to the table, "You are dating Jake? Oh my god, tell us everything." Stacey snorted as she sat down next to me and I looked into Jen and Megan's excited faces.

I couldn't believe they were really this excited, "Uh, there isn't much to tell. He just gave me a ride home the other day." My fake smile hid the fact that I was mentally cursing my sister for not filling me in on her date; usually she loves to talk about the boys she goes out with.

"But I heard that you guys have been going out for awhile," Megan commented looking confused.

"We have been, but nothing really exciting to report," I replied as I searched the cafeteria for Alicia. The two girls looked disappointed but dropped the subject in favor of discussing a party that was in the works for the weekend. Finally Alicia came in and sat in my seat next to my friend Brad. I got up quickly and headed over hoping to get a few words in with her before the next class.

Alicia saw me coming and started speaking before I had a chance, "You could have warned me you had two tests today."

I smiled, "You aced them right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, then we would definitely be caught. No, I went for a B." I nodded, that was fair.

I glanced over at Brad wondering why he didn't seem to care that we were switched today and saw that he was too busy watching something on his IPod. That made things much simpler. Looking back I brought up Jake, "They want to know what's been going on between you and your latest boy toy and you didn't tell me."

Alicia grinned and blushed a bit, "We hooked up a few times in the corner of the compound, but that's really all. And by the way, how could you say that stuff earlier in front of dad?"

I started laughing, "Oh come on, he'll forgive you."

"Yeah and the oompa-loompas will never give me a second of privacy ever again," she replied, "You better get back before they suspect something." I nodded glancing over at her friends and put the fake smile back on.

"What did she want?" Stacey asked. Her attitude and obvious distaste for me almost made me flinch back.

I shrugged, "She took my eyeliner again, I just went to tell her not to do that anymore."

Jen laughed, "Yeah, next time maybe you should give her lessons on how to actually put on make-up." The group continued to poke fun at me while I just smiled and laughed along with it sending a long glance towards my sister. She made a pretty good me, but then again she had a pretty easy job.


	6. Music

**A/N Own Nothing, anyone like? Should I bother continuing?**

**Chapter 6 - Music**

The last class of the day was music class and that made me panic just a bit. I cannot play an instrument to save my life and it was the one class that Alicia and I had together, although we sat at opposite ends of the room. I lucked out this time and the teacher was more interested in discussing this year's school musical. She looked over towards my sister with a thoughtful smile, "Laurana, this may be your chance to get some extra credit." I looked over hopefully as Alicia just nodded in response. Our teacher moved closer to her as she continued, "I think we can come up with a perfect idea where you could play a leading role."

I gulped hard, "Lead?" The entire class looked over at me and I was sure I had blown it. Although I did not inherit my mother's gift with instruments, I did inherit her overwhelming stage fright.

The teacher looked confused for a second and then smiled as if a light bulb turned on over her head, "Yes, that's perfect. Both of you will try out for the leading roles in Wicked. You two would make the perfect pair seeing as you fit the roles so well."

Alicia's mouth hung open for a minute, "You think I'm the Wicked Witch of the West?" Our teacher ignored that comment and started discussing more ideas for the musical. My sister and I stared at each other through most of the class grateful when it was time to go home.

"It won't be so bad," Alicia said as we walked, "I mean, it's not like you can't sing."

I shook my head, "I can't in front of everyone." She shrugged and I knew it didn't matter; I had to do it in order to pass the class.

At first I thought inventing with father would actually be fun until I got there. He had me work on things that Alicia had been doing and every time I messed up he would complain to me that mother was rubbing off on me. Eventually I did so badly that he told me to leave and work on homework. I started to, but mother came in and put her arm around my shoulder, "Why don't you ask him to take you to that concert you wanted to see this weekend?"

I started to laugh, "Father would never agree to that. Loud music, lots of people and I wouldn't be caught dead being seen with him there in his chocolatier suit."

My mother smirked, "If you're so sure he'll say no then ask him. He might say no at first, but I'll bet you he will say yes in the end."

"What are you willing to bet?" I asked thinking I had just made some easy money.

She thought for a second, "If you give it an honest try to get him to go and he still says no, then I won't say anything to him about the kitten you have hidden in your room."

The comment took me by surprise, "What… how…?"

"I wasn't spying, I promise," she whispered as she looked over at father, "But you do need to clean up that room because it's bad enough I go in to clean up after you two, I'm not cleaning up after a cat as well. Oh and please don't let it get lose in the factory. We do not want chocolate covered kittens." I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the inventing room so I could change back into me.

Once the two of us were back to our normal selves we headed down for dinner. I had butterflies in my stomach thinking about asking father to actually do something with me. Why was I so nervous, it's not like I actually cared right? Apparently I did, since I couldn't even bring myself to look at him for most of the meal.

Mother was tapping her fingers on the table waiting for me to get it over with and when I didn't she started it, "Willy, I think Laurana has something she wants to ask you."

Father raised an eyebrow and turned towards me. I could feel my face getting hot, but I kept looking down. He looked back at my mother and giggled, "I don't think so shorty."

I felt a kick underneath the table and resisted the urge to glare at my mother, "Um father, would you be able to take me to a concert this weekend?"

He looked around at everyone first, "You want me to take you, not Charlie or Starshine?" He sounded genuinely surprised and I nodded still keeping my eyes down.

I wasn't sure if this counted as an honest try, but it was the best I could do, "If you're not too busy."

I didn't mean for that line to hurt his feelings, but I think it might have. I only glanced up at his face and it seemed like he was a bit sad. Maybe he felt bad for making me think he was too busy for me, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. He straightened up and started eating dinner again, "Kay."

Mother smirked at me as I looked up in amazement; I would have never believed that he would have said yes. To rub it even more in my face that she was right she brought up another issue, "Willy, you are going to have to wear street clothes. You can't go to a concert looking… well like Willy Wonka." He paled slightly and lifted a finger to speak, but then sighed and nodded. Her smirk grew and she pushed it even further, "Also you are going to need to drive her and you can't take the elevator or the limo. I am sure she doesn't want to stand out like that."

Father put his fork down and he and my mother stared at each other for a little while. I thought he might have caught on that it was mother's idea until he spoke again, "Well I haven't driven a car since I was seventeen Starshine, how should I take her?"

She just blinked at him waiting for him to figure it out. I thought of it first and couldn't believe it; he would never agree to it, but then again I was wrong about a lot of things about him, "The motorcycle?"

"No," father instantly shook his head, "No."

Mother didn't let her smirk fall, instead she just kept staring at him, "You drive it around the compound and occasionally around that racetrack you made; which I still don't get why a chocolate factory has one, but anyway you can drive it."

"That's right here in the factory and I don't put my daughters on the back," he tried to reason with her.

She leaned forward, "You have two options Willy, either take this week to relearn how to drive a car or agree to take her on the bike."

I never realized how much power my mother had over father until right then. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath before agreeing, "Fine shorty, I will relearn how to drive, kay?" She smiled happily and nodded before winking at me.


End file.
